Playing Games
by CrimsonObsession
Summary: -TODDKURT- Written for this week's ContreLaMontre challenge, to use the line "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Two boys, a bet, and a DDR machine.


9/4/03- Wheeee! ANOTHER one written for the CLM challenge of the week. Truly, it's not that that's the only thing I can write anymore, it's just that the few story ideas I do have I usually end up fitting to the challenge. XD More of my beloved Todd/Kurt, HUZZAH!!! Dedicated to my Bridgie-love, with whom I shared my first experience with this most awesome of games, heh.   
  
Disclaimer: Closest-thing-to-bishounen-America's-got Kurt and the lovely and amazing Toad-Boy belong to Marvel, the I think WB, and probably bunches of other wonderful peoples. So do anyone else mentioned herein. I don't own them, I'm just a klepto who intends no harm and will return them when I'm done. Please dun hurt me.  
  
SLASH DISCLAIMER: This...is...SLASH. Ever seen Boy Meets Boy? That's what this is, only in this case it's Elf meets Toad. If the thought of boys loving boys (and kissing boys and touching boys etc. etc.) makes you make little sicky noises, you probably want to go somewhere else.  
  
-Playing Games-  
  
"Yo, just when I thought you X-Geeks couldn't get any lamer."   
  
Kurt turns from the arcade screen in front of him, his body pausing in its movements, to find Toad leaning against an exceptionally large game behind him, an insufferable smirk spread across his face. Kurt scowls, about to retort, but a wavering wail from the machine he stands on has him jumping back to attention, cursing with a whine.   
  
"There's always a tomorroooow!" The announcer's annoying voice rings out, as stats are displayed on the screen.   
  
"Aw man, I was about to hit a personal record!" Rounding on his unwanted visitor with a glare, Kurt snaps, "You're just jealous of my mad skills. I'd like to see -you- try this." All he expects is a bit more taunting from the boy, who would hopefully then leave him to his game, but surprisingly, Tolensky merely glances around the video arcade. The building's almost empty this late in the afternoon, and this small corner, hidden from the rest by an island of large shooter games, is completly isolated for the moment.   
  
Seemingly satisfied the coast is clear, Toad regards him with a sly grin. "It don't look that hard. Bet I could kick your furry blue ass, dawg."  
  
Kurt raises an eyebrow. This is certainly unexpected. "You wish!" he smirks, blood starting to race at the challenge in the boy's eyes.   
  
"Wishing's for sissies too chicken to go out and take for themselves," Toad quips, then hops onto the machine beside him, situating himself in the middle of the four squares on the right. "So how's this thing work?"  
  
Kurt wipes at the sweat-matted fur on his forehead, and steps off the machine, walking behind it and leaning forward against the raised rest bar on the left. "Listen to the music, watch the screen. When the arrows hit the top, step on the right square. So simple even you should be able to handle it."  
  
"Oh, I'll handle it all right, you jus' watch me." Todd digs some change out of his pockets, leans forward to slip it into the machine. "When I trounce your sorry butt, wha' do I get?"   
  
"A flying pig, maybe? It isn't going to happen, mein freund."   
  
"Yeah yeah, says you. And if it does?" Todd fixes him with a greedy smile, tainted with a hint of...what? His stomach gives a not-altogether-unpleasant lurch.  
  
"If it does...uh..." an unexplainable impulse grips him, and he returns the grin in kind. "In that highly unlikely event, you can name your prize." What the hell did he just get himself into?  
  
"Done and double-done, dawg. Now, watch me amaze you."   
  
The boy turns to the machine, scrolling through the music, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. Kurt finds it difficult not to stare, has to force his eyes back to the screen.   
  
Music blares suddenly, a poppish tune with Japanese lyrics, whose rhythm makes him want to bounce. He rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet, tail twitching slightly under his clothes, and watches Todd. The boy taps his foot to the beats, then feels out the squares without taking his eyes from the screen. He's rolling back on his heels, stretching his ankles, and then the arrows appear, and he starts to really move.   
  
A few fumbles at the beginning are all it takes before he's dancing like a pro. His feet move over the large metal pad with practiced speed and unerring accuracy, body moving with trained smoothness and eyes glued to the screen. He finishes a round, picking a higher level song each time, deposits more coins and picks the highest difficulty level. Right right right, left left left front-back front-back front-left left-right, all in rapid succession, all without missing a step. Kurt's fascinated gaze trails from his bouncing, dusky brown hair, falling smoothly around a face locked in intense concentration, to his shoelaces, untied and flopping about (it's a miracle he hasn't tripped and broken his crazy neck), to his thin hips, swaying rhythmically, enticingly. Kurt swallows hard, remembering suddenly to breath.   
  
Final song, and Todd finishes with a flourish, spinning around to face Kurt and still hitting the left-right squares together. He's smirking triumphantly, panting slightly, sweat glistening on his forehead and matting his hair.   
  
Kurt glances at his stats, grins sheepishly. "I've gotten better before. Not today, but before."   
  
"Before don't count, chump. Victory for the Toad, oh yeah." Todd saunters off the machine, leaning against the second rest bar and looking far too smug for his own good. "Now for my prize."  
  
With a sigh, Kurt spreads his hands and grins nervously. "I don't suppose begging for leniency will help me any. Okay, what's the damage?"  
  
The expression Todd fixes him with could only be called a leer. Kurt's stomach flips, his brows drawing together in confusion as the boy leans in close to him, too close. Suddenly their lips are touching, Todd's firm and eager and Kurt's, surprisingly, responding with vigour. Todd deepens the kiss, tongue gently forcing entry, while his hand raises to run lightly through Kurt's hair. It seems to last an eternity, and when they finally pull away, Kurt's gasping for breath, his lips tingling, and he fixes the other boy with a confused stare.  
  
Todd smiles at him, a satisfied expression laced with promises of something more. He waves his hand dismissively and turns, walking past the island of machines.   
  
Kurt points at the machine they'd just vacated. "You've played this game before," he calls, after finding his voice, which is decidely breathy.  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," Todd tosses back over his shoulder.   
  
Kurt smiles to himself and watches him go, only getting back on the game once the boy's out of sight. He drops more coins in the slot, grinning all the while. He's going to need some practice; next time, he plans to win. 


End file.
